Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150414193828/@comment-24796133-20150419191631
I've stopped sleeping. Even if it's impossible to judge time in this crappy cell, it must have been a few days by now, it feels like it. Scraps of food shoved into the room every now and then along with a bucket for peeing in. So they really are treating me like an animal now. When i first realised this, I had a flashback to London, talking to the dark haired guy we had rescued, what was his name... But I remember his comments, his idea that all we were to them were animals, no matter what we did and what we said. His words could not have been truer, for me at least. I haven't spoken a word since they dragged Cara out, my rage at that is still burning. There is only myself to talk to as well, I think they're hoping I go mad from isolation. Good luck trying, I'm already insane. The door hisses, ready to open. I close my eyes, expecting to hear the scrape of a plate against the floor carrying some food. Instead there are footsteps, with the door hissing shut. I open my eyes to see a girl standing in front of me. It's not anyone I recognise, but she has purple eyes. Mutant, and not one I've seen before. A new Quantum recruit? She has a smile smile on her face as she sits down on the floor at my level. I don't like her, instinct is saying she's not here to help me. "Any reason you're here? Or are you my executioner?" I ask cynically. "You don't even know who I am, and already you're aggressive?" she replies, still with a smile. It's not a comforting smile, more like a grin that shows she knows she's in charge. If she thinks that she's mistaken. "Enlighten me then" I say simply. "My name is El, I'm here to help you believe it or not!" She says. I scoff but don't say anything. "Looking at it you could do with a bit of help..." "What do you want?" I ask angrily, making my voice louder purposefully. She stays calm. "Like I said, I'm here to help. We think that you're far more use to Quantum if you're up there training with the rest of our group rather than staying down here." "Why don't you let me out then..." I say, annoyed. "Because you're violent, you're damaging your own friends. We want everyone to be alive up there so we can fight against Pluto! I'm trying to help you reign in your anger." "How exactly are you going to manage that?" I ask. "My mutation helps people to control their minds better, I can help you to have more control over your power, make it so it only comes out when you need it!" She sounds genuine, but that doesn't mean I trust her to help me. "How do I know that you're not going to turn it the other way? Give Quantum an excuse to kill me?" "They already have an excuse to kill you, and they haven't." She says. Point taken. "Do it then." I reply simply. She reaches out with her hand and taps a finger against my forehead. A drowsiness comes over me all of a sudden, my mind feels detached, swimming in my skull almost, like drifting to sleep without losing consciousness. It's both blissful and horrible, but I don't think I can snap out of it. "This is going to help you," El says, "you just have to listen to what I say. You don't have to give in to your anger, you're in control of it. It's only an emotion of yours, nothing that can take over." I try picturing this, try listening, but something feels wrong, my head is starting to ache. "You can control it. What matters more is working for Quantum, listening to their instructions, following their orders. You are a soldier, not a monster." Maybe she's right. Quantum are the best chance for survival here, even though they've done some pretty dodgy things, not as bad as Pluto though... "Quantum want to help you, but for that to happen you have to follow their orders to take down Pluto. They are asking for your help in return for your safety." She's making sense. Quantum aren't really the enemy are they? Why would they be, they've put up with my antics and I'm still here. They're true to their word. "You don't have to doubt Quantum, no matter what you may suspect. It's Pluto you have to question, it's him you have to stop." She's not wrong, she's more right than anyone I've heard yet. My head ache suddenly spikes, i feel sharp pain blast out everywhere, but my drowsiness stops me from doing anything about it. It'll soon become unbearable though I think. It's bringing forth a memory though, my vision starts to cloud, I see my face reflected in a puddle through the haze, the shock of the red eyes hitting me as hard as the first time I saw them... "Quantum is the ally, I am your ally, Pluto is the enemy. Whatever it takes, he must be stopped. Do not concern yourself with Quantum's matters, only on stopping Pluto." She continues. The pain is strong now, I can feel my skin heating with it. Any second now I think it's going to split in half. My drowsy eyes see her reach out her finger and tap my forehead again. I suddenly snap as she draws her hand back from burn pain. My head explodes in pain for a second before it dissapates, I feel it almost drawn into my head somewhere, lost. I look up with my now wide open eyes to see El's face, for the first time not wearing a smile. She looks confused more than anything, but quickly brings the smile back up. "Feeling any better?" She asks quickly. I take a second to collect all my thoughts. Quantum, Pluto, who's the enemy? Pluto, it always has been. Quantum are the good guys, why did I ever think otherwise? Pluto has killed hundreds of people, thousands even! Quantum has done nothign but tried to act. Anger was clouding my thoughts, that must have been it. "Quantum are helping us, I get it now," I say to her, "I was getting too mad to see it. Thanks." Now she grins widely. "Good, let's go then, you don't need to stay down here anymore." She taps on the door and a second later it hisses to open. She beckons for me to follow her. It feels natural, getting up and leaving this cell. Why was I stupid enough to get locked up here in the first place. We walk out of the cell, El leading the way, the guards making no movement, not even turning their heads as we walk down the corridor. We reach the lift and El turns to me. "On your own now, you'll be fine, I have something to do so see you around." She says. I nod as she gets into one elevator, me into another. I head straight up to the top floor, my mind set on getting to the roof. It's hard to believe I'm beign allowed out and around just like that, Quantum must trust El. For good reason I guess, she's good. What the hell was all that pain though? And the flashback... straight to my change... I don't understand any of it. The lift doors ping open on the top floor and I see Jacob walking towards the lifts, his face a mixture of surprise and happiness on seeing me. He pulls me into a hug quickly before talking. "Didn't think we'd see you so soon?" He says. "I had some help to get out, seems Quantum really wants me out here." I reply "Good on you, guess they're not too bad then eh? See you later on, I've got a lady to attend to!" He says with a grin, going into the open lift. At least he's still the same. I head up the stairs and out through the door to the roof, just as the sun is going down on the horizon. Staring at the large orange ball blasting the last rays of light into the sky. I feel calm, clamer than I have done snce the beginning I think, I can't feel the rage inside me anymore, there's no longer a build up of tension raking up the muscles of my body. And better than anything else, the constant heat in my body seems to have faded for now. It's almost peaceful. My mind, for once, at rest. That's when I hear it. The voice I dread to hear. As clear and striking as the view in front of me. ''"You thought I was gone. You can never be rid of me." ''Diablo.